<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chongqing Beauty by Ghivasheluh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482668">Chongqing Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghivasheluh/pseuds/Ghivasheluh'>Ghivasheluh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Author actually knows nothing about South Korea or Korean, Famous Xiao Zhan | Sean, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Famous Wang Yi Bo, Notting Hill AU, Some direct quotes from the movie, not beta read we die like wwx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghivasheluh/pseuds/Ghivasheluh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hwangyong-hamnida.” He welcomed the costumer without even looking up, eyes unblinking on his legos. </p><p>“Hm… Sorry. I don’t actually speak Korean.” Yibo raised his eyes to the man and had to do a double take when he caught sight of who was in his store.</p><p>In front of him, in his humble bookstore in nowhere, South Korea, stood the Chongqing beauty himself, Xiao Zhan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chongqing Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joannaypunto/gifts">Joannaypunto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thanks to Joannaypunto who has requested this fic (and, by consequence, made me watch Notting Hill, since I had never watched before).</p><p>This is also a gift to everyone at the LATAM GC; you're all amazing and the sweetest peeps! I hope you all enjoy my take of this classic movie. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yibo had lived in South Korea for ten years, and he currently lived in a little town on the edges of Seoul, on a neighbourhood where the majority of people living there were Chinese. Therefore, his family had a little bookshop, only selling books in Chinese.</p><p>It wasn’t the best of businesses, mainly when the newer generation started growing up and either becoming addicted to video games and electronics or giving up their Chinese roots.</p><p>Yibo enjoyed reading, but it wasn’t his most favourite pastime activity. In truth, he much more enjoyed building legos or riding his motorcycle, but he knew neither would bring him any money, so he worked at the bookstore from a young age. When he turned twenty-two, though, he had to step up as the boss since his father had had some healthy issues.</p><p>This little ‘promotion’ had actually been a good thing, because as a seller, he lacked the skills to help people find books or to make people buy them. As the boss, though, he didn’t need to deal with the costumers unless he was left alone, and most of the time he could stay in the little office in the back of the store where he kept track of how well the bookstore was going, both financially and in stock.</p><p>As it was, it wasn’t a big store, and therefore, apart from Yibo, the only other staff was Ji Li, his friend who moved in from China some six years prior, and as the only other Chinese in their school, he got a part time job at their little bookshop. Even with Yibo’s ‘promotion’, Ji Li still only worked part time, leaving Yibo alone at the shop for most of the day.</p><p>It was on a cloudy Thursday when Ji Li had just left him that Yibo’s life changed completely.</p><p>He was behind the counter building one of his many legos when the bell on top of the door rang, indicating the entrance of a costumer.</p><p>“Hwangyong-hamnida.” He welcomed the costumer without even looking up, eyes unblinking on his legos.</p><p>“Hm… Sorry. I don’t actually speak Korean.” Yibo raised his eyes to the man and had to do a double take when he caught sight of who was in his store.</p><p>In front of him, in his humble bookstore in nowhere, South Korea, stood the Chongqing beauty himself, Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Yibo wasn’t one to get starstruck; in fact, he couldn’t care less about famous people. However, Xiao Zhan was his celebrity crush – as most people’s – and while he wasn’t all up to date to all of Xiao Zhan’s dramas and movies, Yibo would recognize his face anywhere, even covered in a black mask as it was now.</p><p>Why was such a star here, in Nowhere, South Korea? Certainly, they had better places to film their dramas and movies in China than in this little town where nothing ever happened. Then again, why would Xiao Zhan personally choose to come here, mainly if he didn’t know any Korean?</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Yibo replied in Chinese, suddenly feeling stupid for having welcomed a costumer in Korean in a <em>Chinese </em>bookstore, even though that had always been the rule of thumb for all the years this shop had existed. “Do you need any help?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan smiled – and Yibo could tell by the way his eyes became half moons, cheeks puffing slightly under the mask. He was the most gorgeous man in the planet even wearing a mask and being almost impossible to see more of his facial expressions.</p><p>“Actually, yes. As I’ve mentioned, I don’t really know any Korean. I’d like any book helping with common sentences, just to help me around. Oh, and a map.” Yibo nodded, still feeling a little awkward; Xiao Zhan’s voice was beautiful, melodic, and Yibo suddenly yearned to hear him speak even more. However, Yibo had always been terrible at starting conversations, so he decided to just do his job instead of making himself look stupid.</p><p>Xiao Zhan followed him to a part on the small bookshop where their sides brushed as they stood side by side, and Yibo could not possibly believe his luck. Before he could show Xiao Zhan the best books, with guides around the cities around them and help with the language, Xiao Zhan reached for one himself, and Yibo couldn’t help but start blabbering.</p><p>“That one’s rubbish. Truly terrible. Outdated, with expressions most people don’t even use anymore, not people our age anyway.” Xiao Zhan looked at him with arched eyebrows and Yibo mentally slapped himself.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was six years his senior, the people he worked with were certainly more his age range than Yibo’s, so perhaps the slangs and expressions in the book weren’t all that farfetched for Xiao Zhan, but his mouth had run away from him, and now he couldn’t backtrack without sounding idiotic.</p><p>“Oh?” Xiao Zhan tilted his head and looked at the book for a slight moment before putting it back. He then looked up to Yibo and smiled again, his eyes turning half moons once again, and Yibo swooned a little. “Which one do you recommend then?”</p><p>Yibo looked at the bookshelf in front of them in an attempt to clear his head, because staring at Xiao Zhan was too difficult; the man was ridiculously gorgeous in his baggy, pastel clothes, holding a small stuffed toy in one arm. This man was <em>six years older</em> than Yibo, and yet, he was so soft, and all that Yibo wished to do was to cover him with a warm blanket.</p><p>That, and other adult things that were not proper to be thought while he was working.</p><p>“This one’s better.” Yibo replied after he got his mind working properly again, taking the book and opening it so Xiao Zhan could see. “These maps were updated last year and it’s very accurate.” He flipped a few more pages. “And this chart here is particularly good to help with pronunciation.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan took the book Yibo handed him and nodded. “This one’s perfect, thank you.” They stood there for a moment, looking at each other, Xiao Zhan still smiling, although Yibo wished he could take the mask off so Yibo could see the smile hidden underneath.</p><p>A polite cough made them jump apart and look at the new costumer in the shop. Yibo couldn’t believe he didn’t hear the bell when she entered, but he had to admit that he had been too lost in Xiao Zhan’s eyes.</p><p>“Just a moment—” He was interrupted by the woman, who seemed older than him by at least ten years, and she brushed him off.</p><p>“Oh, take your time. Could I just ask for an autograph if that’s okay?” Xiao Zhan nodded, and both he and Yibo went back to the counter. Xiao Zhan asked the woman’s name and wrote her a little note while Yibo used the computer to authorize the purchase of the book.</p><p>The woman went to a bookshelf happily, smiling widely to herself, so Yibo focused on Xiao Zhan once again.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” He whispered, waving a hand towards the woman, but Xiao Zhan shook his head as he handed him some money, moving forward a little as if to tell Yibo a secret, and Yibo couldn’t help but lean forward as well, smelling the expensive cologne coming off Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“It’s okay. She was very polite, it’s already much better than other fans.” Xiao Zhan chuckled before putting some distance between the two of them once again. “Thank you so much, by the way.” Xiao Zhan bowed and Yibo was quick to bow back awkwardly. They stood there for a brief moment before Xiao Zhan chuckled again, and Yibo could see the man’s ears getting pink.</p><p>“It was nice meeting you.” Yibo said suddenly, his mouth running from him once again. “Surreal. But nice.” Xiao Zhan chuckled once again before waving goodbye. Yibo rose his hand in a wave, and Xiao Zhan finally left the store, looking back one last time before disappearing from view.</p><p> </p><p>Upon reflection, Yibo admonished himself for not having asked for the man’s number. Well, in truth, he knew there was a slim probability that Xiao Zhan would actually agree to giving him his number, but he should have at least tried.</p><p>A couple of days went by and Yibo couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with Xiao Zhan. He knew it would do him no good to be hung up on a celebrity, but he would always catch himself daydreaming of Xiao Zhan walking back in the store, all the ‘what-if’s playing in his head.</p><p>It was on Saturday, when he arrived for work that Ji Li told him that someone called asking for him. Thankfully enough, Ji Li wrote down a note with a phone number and the message to call a Wei Ying back, after their ‘surreal but nice’ meeting the other day.</p><p>Yibo didn’t even think it through before he was dialing the number to Xiao Zhan’s cellphone. It rang a few times, and Yibo was almost giving up hope that Xiao Zhan would pick it up when he heard a careful “Hello?” from the other side of the line.</p><p>“Hi! Hm, it’s Yibo. From the bookstore. On Thursday.” Xiao Zhan interrupted him, to which he was thankful, because otherwise he knew he would have babbled on.</p><p>“Oh! Yes, yes!” Xiao Zhan sounded excited now, then he heard some mumbling from the background before Xiao Zhan spoke again. “Look, I have to work now, but maybe you could come to meet me at the hotel at around five today?”</p><p>“Yes!” Yibo wondered if he sounded too willing, but as Xiao Zhan giggled, he couldn’t care less if he was being too desperate. Xiao Zhan gave him the details of the hotel before they hung up.</p><p>Usually, on Saturdays, Yibo would work until seven, but he was the boss now, and he decided to close the shop early so he would have time to get ready for meeting Xiao Zhan. He stopped at a little shop on the way, and bought Xiao Zhan a little gift, hoping that it would show the man his intentions towards him.</p><p>However, upon his arrival, he noticed many other people in a hall, all waiting for Xiao Zhan apparently. He had to fake his presence there, pretending he was actually a journalist, but thankfully, he wouldn’t require a translator. Soon he was called to enter the room where he would be able to ‘interview’ Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Yibo stopped in his tracks when he looked at Xiao Zhan, the man looking even more beautiful, if it was possible. In a suit, in well-fitting clothes, Xiao Zhan looked regal. Without a mask, Yibo could see the curve his lips made when he smiled, matching his half-moon eyes.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Yibo unthinkingly said, and Xiao Zhan giggled. “Shit. I mean. I—”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Xiao Zhan walked over to him, still smiling. “I think you’re beautiful too.” Yibo’s mouth fell open; while he did think he was quite a handsome guy, he had never thought a celebrity, much less someone as gorgeous as Xiao Zhan, would find him beautiful.</p><p>“Here, I… I bought this for you.” Yibo finally managed to speak, handing Xiao Zhan the small package he had been carrying around. Xiao Zhan smiled and opened the gift. His smile vanished and eyes went wide as he stared at the Chinese comb. “I hope… this is okay.” Yibo said after a moment of silence, and Xiao Zhan looked back at him before nodding eagerly.</p><p>“Yes. That’s… That’s more than okay.” Xiao Zhan chuckled in disbelief, and Yibo felt himself breathing easier. “Look, I thought this would have finished by now. But maybe we could grab something to eat later?”</p><p>“Of course.” Yibo was quick to answer, and Xiao Zhan smiled. “I know the best restaurants in town.”</p><p>“Hmm, good thing I’ll be with a local then.” He chuckled and Yibo smiled. For some reason, Xiao Zhan averted his gaze, looking a little embarrassed. “Can I meet with you in front of your bookstore? At nine?”</p><p>“Yes.” Xiao Zhan looked at him before taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. “I’ll wait for you.”</p><p> </p><p>And wait he did.</p><p>Yibo was a pile of nerves. All his previous relationships ended badly, either because people thought he was too self-centered or because he was cheated on. While he didn’t particularly think he was<em> too</em> self-centered, he knew he could be a little, so he hoped he didn’t come off as a pain in the ass.</p><p>Xiao Zhan arrived five minutes late, apologizing non-stop and explaining that he shouldn’t be idle in one place in case he was recognised. Once again, he was wearing comfortable clothes, nothing like the suit he had been made to wear earlier that day.</p><p>Yibo couldn’t help but smile, endeared by everything regarding Xiao Zhan; the way he spoke, the way he dressed, and even the way he moved were far too adorable, and the yearning of tucking the man in was almost overwhelming.</p><p>They went to a hotpot restaurant near Yibo’s home, owned by Seungyeon’s family; his father had lived in China for a few years before he got married, and he had decided to bring home this Chinese meal that was loved by many in their little town.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was awed with the place – it was a simple restaurant, nothing close to a five-star one, but it was cozy and welcoming. Yibo was amazed by how open Xiao Zhan’s expressions were. He was far too honest, and Yibo knew he was falling in love. He brushed it aside, though; now was not the time to think about this.</p><p>The next thing that amazed Yibo was how spicy Xiao Zhan’s hot pot was; he even added more to the restaurant’s already spiciest dish. In turn, though, Xiao Zhan was shocked to see how much vinegar Yibo was pouring in his own hot pot. They laughed about it, while talking about their childhoods. (Neither drank any alcohol, wanting to be on their full capacities while with each other.)</p><p>Yibo told him about his skateboards, all the times he scrapped his knees while learning to skateboard; how later he became fascinated with motorcycles, and as soon as he was old enough, he learnt how to ride and bought a second-hand bike, to which Xiao Zhan confessed he didn’t even know how to ride a regular bicycle, and Yibo promised he’d teach him one day.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s own childhood was even less exciting than Yibo’s; he had always been a good student and a good son, never causing much trouble to anyone. Besides, he’d rather stay home and draw than go out on little adventures. Xiao Zhan mentioned he had always wished to do something related to arts, and while he had always been a good singer, he didn’t think he’d ever go out of Chongqing, so he decided to settle as a designer.</p><p>And he had truly loved it, but his dream of becoming a singer, and later on an actor, never went away. With some incentive from his friends back home, he decided to take a leap of faith, and here he was now.</p><p>Once their meals were finished, they decided to go for a stroll, but not after Seungyeon mouthed “What the fuck” to him a few times, to which Yibo ignored.</p><p>Then they started walking around town without a destination. They passed in front of Yibo’s house, stopping there so Yibo could tell Xiao Zhan how he had sneaked out of the house when he was younger, and that he still lived with both of his parents, since he was the sole provider of the family.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes softened as he watched Yibo speak, and Yibo wanted to see more of this. They continued their stroll, and Yibo would always point someplace and tell a story from when he was younger.</p><p>“There’s where I had my first kiss.” Yibo commented with a smirk as he pointed at a huge tree in the park.</p><p>“Looks romantic.” Xiao Zhan commented, chuckling, and Yibo laughed.</p><p>“It was terrible. I broke his nose.” Xiao Zhan then laughed loudly, eyes totally closed as he threw his head back and Yibo had to hold him by the arms so he wouldn’t fall over. Yibo was laughing too, but more because Xiao Zhan looked beautiful under the moonlight as he gave himself to the laughter consuming him.</p><p>“Oh my God, Yibo. Are you even human?” Xiao Zhan managed to say as he tried to stop laughing, tears prickling at the corners of his beautiful eyes.</p><p>Not knowing what overcame him, Yibo closed the distance between them, stopping just shy of a kiss, and Xiao Zhan’s laughter stopped altogether as he gasped, blinking a few times before looking down at Yibo’s lips. Xiao Zhan closed his eyes then and leant forward, their lips finally touching.</p><p>Yibo’s arms enveloped Xiao Zhan by the waist, and Xiao Zhan brought his hands to Yibo’s shoulders as they pressed their lips more against each other.</p><p>It was a sweet kiss, Xiao Zhan’s lips the softest he had ever felt against his own chapped ones. They didn’t deepen the kiss, but there was no need; in fact, the tenderness of the kiss made it all the better. They remained there, under the stars, softly kissing each other for a few more minutes before they separated.</p><p>Xiao Zhan giggled, and Yibo thought he looked gorgeous with his bashful smile and pink cheeks. Yibo smiled wide, probably the wider he had ever smiled before. He felt giddy, incredibly happy, and as the night went on, his smile didn’t wane.</p><p>When they reached the hotel Xiao Zhan was staying in, it was a little after midnight, most people in the town already fast asleep. They swayed in place for a little while, before Xiao Zhan bit his lower lip with his beautiful bunny teeth and spoke.</p><p>“Would you like to go up?”</p><p>Yibo didn’t need to be asked twice. “Yeah.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan looked over his shoulder before looking back at Yibo. “Give me five minutes, then you ask to go to Wei Ying’s room.” Yibo nodded and Xiao Zhan smiled before entering the hotel.</p><p>Yibo couldn’t believe this was truly happening; it felt like he was living one of those over-the-top movies he wasn’t all that keen on. He tried to check his breath, grimacing a little as he realised he’d kiss Xiao Zhan tasting of vinegar. None of that mattered, though. He’d make sure Xiao Zhan had the time of his life.</p><p>The five minutes being up, Yibo made his way up the hotel. He smiled as he knocked, but his smile dropped out of his face when Xiao Zhan opened the door with wide eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you have to leave.” Xiao Zhan whispered, and before Yibo could ask why, Meng Ziyi came out of the private room, curious eyes landing on Yibo.</p><p>“ZhanZhan? What is it?” Yibo looked from the actress to Xiao Zhan, who looked particularly guilty, and suddenly, the puzzle pieces slotted together and Yibo understood.</p><p>“Ah, nothing. I was just, hm… Asking for room service.” Meng Ziyi frowned, eyeing Yibo up and down, as if doubting him. Then, she shrugged, walked to Xiao Zhan and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“Alright. Don’t take too long, I’m waiting for you.” Her smile left nothing to the imagination as to how she would be expecting Xiao Zhan, and Yibo felt himself closing off.</p><p>Xiao Zhan smiled at the girl until she closed the door behind her, and then he looked panicked at Yibo, but Yibo didn’t feel any empathy in this moment. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea she’d come here to surprise me.” He was about to talk more, probably apologize like earlier that evening when he arrived slightly late.</p><p>However, this situation was completely different.</p><p>“No harm done.” Yibo said before turning on his heels and leaving, Xiao Zhan calling his name, but he didn’t turn back.</p><p>He couldn’t believe this. Five minutes ago, he had been thinking about how lucky he was to be experiencing this, of having felt such a connection with someone as beautiful as Xiao Zhan, and now the reality of the fact crushed over him.</p><p>As he breathed the night air, he felt tears forming in his eyes, but he swallowed them back. He would <em>not</em> cry over a guy he met not even a week ago.</p><p>Yibo ran as fast as he could, no destination in mind, but then he noticed he was in front of Seungyeon’s home. He sniffed and noticed that in the end, he hadn’t been able to hold back the tears. He fumbled with his phone and called Seungyeon, who promptly answered.</p><p>“How was your date? Was that really the Chongqing Beauty?” Yibo tried to calm his breathing, but Seungyeon might have heard him, because he instantly got attentive. “Yibo? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Can you come out?” In a minute, Seungyeon left his house.</p><p>Seungyeon gave Yibo a half hug and both boys started walking as Yibo told him everything that had happened that day. Yibo managed to stop crying at some point, but now he was growing angry. He felt used, discarded as if he was nothing.</p><p>Thankfully enough, Seungyeon was just as angry, being as bold as saying he would go to the hotel the next day to punch Xiao Zhan in the face, but Yibo said that he had been the one who let it all happen. After all, it wasn’t a secret that Xiao Zhan and Meng Ziyi were dating. Yibo’s mind just decided to ignore that fact as he fell head over heels over the actor.</p><p>Yibo promised himself that he would put this all behind him and call it a very vivid dream, just so he could move on with his life.</p><p> </p><p>The following months were spent in a daze; everyday seemed the same. Both Ji Li and Seungyeon tried to hook him up with some nice guys, but Yibo’s heart had been hardened and he didn’t know if he’d be able to fall in love again. Not so soon, at least.</p><p>In truth, apart from that one day he had spent with Xiao Zhan, Yibo’s life continued the same as before; he’d hang out with his friends, go for a ride on his bike, build legos, work and have dinner with his parents. Still, it felt like something was lacking.</p><p>Seven months after he had met Xiao Zhan, the actor showed up at his door. He had been with Ji Li in his room playing video games on a rare day off when his mother knocked on his door and told him that a ‘very polite young man’ had just arrived to visit Yibo.</p><p>Yibo knew that ‘polite young man’ translated to ‘handsome’, and, considering the glint in his mom’s eyes, it probably also meant ‘marry him’, so Yibo just rolled his eyes and got up to see who it was that was annoying him on his day off. Ji Li, being the nosy little shit he was, followed suit, curious to see who could be considered handsome by Yibo’s mom.</p><p>However, when he reached the living room, there stood Xiao Zhan talking to Yibo’s parents with all the grace he held, his smile clearly causing his parents to swoon a little. He stopped in his tracks, which made Ji Li stumble against his back, and that was enough to draw Xiao Zhan’s attention.</p><p>“Hi.” Xiao Zhan said, a sheepish smile on his face. Yibo remained with his expression impassive, but his heart was doing somersaults in his chest.</p><p>“Ji Li, go home.” Yibo said without averting his gaze from Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“What? But what about—”</p><p>“Ji Li. Don’t you have your thing today? With your parents?” Yibo tried to hint to his friend that while he had enjoyed his presence, he should leave Yibo and Xiao Zhan to talk.</p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p>“But that’s many hours away.” Ji Li complained, and Yibo sighed, turning just enough to shoot a murderous look at his friend. That, apparently, seemed to be enough. “Okay, okay. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Ji Li then walked around him and stopped by Xiao Zhan’s side, and Xiao Zhan, always polite, smiled at him. “Can I just say that I love your work?”</p><p>“<em>Ji Li</em>.”</p><p>“Right, I’m going.” Ji Li then said his goodbyes and <em>finally</em> left.</p><p>“So…” Yibo started, feeling a bit awkward now. “Wanna talk in my room?” Xiao Zhan nodded and came in his direction; his parents gave him thumbs up with bright smiles, but he was sure his parents didn’t even recognize who Xiao Zhan was.</p><p>Once inside, Xiao Zhan stood in the middle of it, looking around with curiosity in his eyes. Yibo, however, refused to be the one to break the silence, even though his mind was racing with so many questions. A couple of minutes later, Xiao Zhan spoke.</p><p>“Ziyi broke up with me.” Yibo frowned, unsure on how to react. “I mean, the press doesn’t know yet. But she’ll make a statement about it soon.” At Yibo’s confused expression, Xiao Zhan fidgeted in his place, hands tugging at his long sleeves. “She’s gay.”</p><p>“What.” Yibo finally found his voice. From all the things he had expected to come out of Xiao Zhan’s mouth, that wasn’t one of them.</p><p>“We didn’t know we were doing the same thing, using each other as beards, but she confessed it to me after some old pictures of me with an old boyfriend came out. Besides, she’s met someone she likes. She wants to give that a shot.” Yibo yearned to hear that Xiao Zhan came all this way here to say that he wanted to give <em>them </em>a shot too.</p><p>“And why are you here?” Yibo asked, wishing for them to be direct with each other. No more lies, hopefully, although Yibo knew it would be hard to know if Xiao Zhan would straight up lie to him or omit anything. Yibo wished that Xiao Zhan was honest if asked direct questions.</p><p>“I want to apologize. I shouldn’t have deceived you. I… I felt this connection with you, and I didn’t want to lose it, so I ignored the fact I was dating someone. But that was wrong, to you both. Neither of you deserved it, and I’m ashamed.” Xiao Zhan looked down then, fumbling with the hem of his sleeves once again. “Truth is, I’m afraid. I’m afraid of what’s going to happen now that people know I’m gay.” Then, Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo’s eyes with renewed determination. “But I’d like to give us a chance too.”</p><p>Yibo went to Xiao Zhan, stopping in front of the man. The advantage of being shorter was that Xiao Zhan, while looking down, couldn’t avoid Yibo’s face. When he pulled Xiao Zhan’s face up with two of his fingers on the man’s chin, Xiao Zhan looked at him, his eyes searching.</p><p>Apparently, whatever Xiao Zhan had been looking for, he found it, because the next moment he was pulling Yibo by the front of his shirt and kissing him. This time, the kiss was slightly more desperate than their first, and Yibo was ready to dive right in.</p><p>He kissed Xiao Zhan passionately, his tongue asking for entrance almost instantly. Xiao Zhan was ready to give just as good as he was getting, because next thing Yibo knew, there was a curious tongue battling his. Xiao Zhan tasted sweet, and Yibo was instantly addicted.</p><p>Yibo brought his hands to Xiao Zhan’s face, cupping it lightly as he deepened the kiss, earning a delicious moan out of Xiao Zhan. At the back of his mind, Yibo thought he should probably lock his bedroom door, but he knew his parents knew better than enter without his express consent. Convincing himself that detangling himself from Xiao Zhan at the moment would be terrible, Yibo decided to start undressing Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Catching up to his plan, Xiao Zhan helped Yibo take his clothes off, and soon enough they were both naked, lying on the bed and kissing wantonly, as their hips moved against each other in hopes of getting some sort of relief.</p><p>“How do you want this, ge?” Yibo asked against Xiao Zhan’s ear as he gave Xiao Zhan’s earlobe little nips with his teeth, licking it a moment later. Xiao Zhan simply keened at the touches, and Yibo wanted to see his face as he was in the throes of passion.</p><p>“Fuck me, Lao Wang.” Xiao Zhan finally spoke before putting some distance between the two of them, just enough for him to lie on his back and open his legs invitingly.</p><p>Yibo didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>He scrambled with the bedside table, opening the drawer almost violently in hopes of finding a lube there – thankfully he found one there, and he thanked past Yibo for having the forethought of having it at hand.</p><p>Positioning himself between Xiao Zhan’s legs, Yibo took a moment to just <em>look</em>.</p><p>No one else got to see this; people might want to see Xiao Zhan like this, a sheen of sweat covering his body, his cheeks extremely pink in contrast with the rest of him, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure, with his cock fully hard, but it was all for Yibo to see.</p><p>Xiao Zhan had been known as the Chongqing Beauty for a while now, and while Yibo had always agreed to that statement, it was only now, seeing him at his mercy, his body reacting so beautifully at Yibo’s attention that made Yibo actually aware of how beautiful Xiao Zhan truly was.</p><p>When Xiao Zhan started squirming and calling his name in an admonishing way, Yibo realized he had been staring for the longest time, so he returned to the task at hand.</p><p>Coating his fingers and cock with lube, Yibo brought his fingers to Xiao Zhan’s hole. One finger went in quite easily, the tight muscle giving in the moment Yibo put some pressure in it, and Yibo was amazed to see how aroused Xiao Zhan actually was.</p><p>One finger soon became two, and after some scissoring, two became three. Deeming Xiao Zhan ready, Yibo took the fingers out and positioned himself. A little push, and his cock was sliding right in.</p><p>Xiao Zhan moaned in contentment, eyes never leaving Yibo’s, and something in Yibo snapped. As much as he wanted to make love to Xiao Zhan and slowly fuck him and edge him before making him come, the need to wreck Xiao Zhan was overwhelming and he gave in.</p><p>It seemed to be the right thing to do, as Xiao Zhan continued moaning wantonly, beautifully. The pink from his cheeks spreading to his neck and chest, only making him even more gorgeous. Yibo quickened his thrusts and fucked Xiao Zhan to an inch of his life.</p><p>Xiao Zhan brought a hand to his leaking cock and started jerking off in tandem to Yibo’s movements. With a broken gasp, Xiao Zhan came between them, come spluttering on their chests. Yibo’s cock was squeezed in the most exquisite way, and his own orgasm hit him without warning.</p><p>Yibo lowered himself until he was lying on top of Xiao Zhan and they kissed leisurely as they caught their breaths.</p><p> </p><p>After snuggling for a whole hour after they finished their naughty activities, both left Yibo’s room with silly smiles on their faces. Yibo’s mom brightened up instantly when she saw them before telling them to have dinner. Xiao Zhan had dinner with Yibo and his parents, and it was lovely.</p><p>Yibo’s parents were curious about Xiao Zhan’s life and work, and Xiao Zhan was all too willing to answer any and all questions they had. It was amazing to see how well Xiao Zhan got on with his parents. From the way his parents looked at Xiao Zhan and shot glances at Yibo, Yibo knew that they liked Xiao Zhan and approved of them.</p><p>After dinner, Yibo’s parents invited Xiao Zhan for a game night, to which he gracefully accepted, and the four of them spent the next few hours playing and laughing and simply having the time of their lives.</p><p>When it was time to sleep, his parents excused themselves before going to bed, and Yibo took Xiao Zhan to his room, where they made love once again, this time taking more time to explore each other’s bodies, the urgency from before having been abated somewhat.</p><p>They slept in each other’s arms, and Yibo wondered if he had ever slept so well before.</p><p>The next day, after sharing some soft kisses once they woke up, they went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. The bell rang and Yibo stood up promptly to open the door, since his mother was still in her pyjamas. However, the moment he opened the door, he regretted it.</p><p>At his front door, there were so many people that Yibo couldn’t see where the crowd ended. Everyone had cameras and phones, flashes going off as he stared dumbfounded at everyone.</p><p>“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s soft voice came from behind him, and Yibo’s sluggish brain wasn’t quick enough to close the door or warn Xiao Zhan of what was going on. “Who is it?” He popped his head over Yibo’s shoulder, eyes going wide as soon as he saw the cameras, the shouts of everyone overwhelming them.</p><p>Yibo managed to close the door almost as soon as Xiao Zhan had appeared, but the damage had already been done; Yibo was only wearing short shorts and an old T-shirt, while Xiao Zhan was clearly wearing Yibo’s clothes, much baggier than Xiao Zhan’s own.</p><p>“Oh no. Oh shit.” Xiao Zhan ran to Yibo’s room, and Yibo ran after him.</p><p>“Wait—”</p><p>“It was your friend, wasn’t it?” Xiao Zhan demanded, undressing from Yibo’s sweater and shorts and putting the clothes he had been wearing the day before. “He saw me here and told the press, didn’t he?” His tone was harsh, much different from what Yibo had grown used to.</p><p>“We can’t know for sure it was Ji Li.” Yibo knew Ji Li would never deliberately screw them over, but truth was: the other people who knew Xiao Zhan was there was Yibo and his parents, and none of them had left the house since Xiao Zhan had arrived.</p><p>“Oh, <em>please</em>. I know how this works. He saw an opportunity to earn some easy money and went with it.” Xiao Zhan was not being himself, Yibo tried to tell himself, but it was hard to hear Xiao Zhan blame Ji Li of such things. “One thing is to lie about my past, another is to lie about what they have just seen.”</p><p>“Zhan-ge, hold on.” Yibo stopped in front of Xiao Zhan and held his wrists in an attempt to stop Xiao Zhan from his frantic monologue. “Even if Ji Li slipped that you were here, what’s the problem? Let them sell these photos and wonder—”</p><p>Xiao Zhan pulled his hands away from Yibo’s grasp, his eyes hardening as he looked at Yibo, and Yibo had never been bothered by Xiao Zhan’s height until now, with the actor towering over him.</p><p>“My career is over, Yibo. It’s nothing for you; people will remember you as the guy who fucked Chongqing’s Beauty. I might not ever act or sing again.” With that, he grabbed his bag and took out his phone, calling someone. “Yeah, I’m here. Yeah. Okay.” He hung up before leaving the room. Yibo didn’t follow him, feeling heartbroken.</p><p>He heard Xiao Zhan thank his mother and apologize for leaving in such a haste, and a few seconds later, his front door was opened again, the sound of the people yelling questions at Xiao Zhan’s permeating his home, but it was gone as quick as it started, the only sound was of his heart breaking.</p><p> </p><p>It was a whole year later when Yibo saw Xiao Zhan again.</p><p>That had been the most terrible year of Yibo’s life; he had pushed his friends and family away, and he stood up every person his friends tried to set him up with. His heart was broken beyond repair, and Yibo decided that there were more important things in life than romance and love.</p><p>Not that he was doing any of those things as well, but at least that was what he would tell people who asked about his love life.</p><p>It was a little bit over a year since the day Xiao Zhan walked out the door of his home when Xiao Zhan showed up at his bookstore.</p><p>Yibo had been helping a client when he heard the bell above the door. He called Ji Li, who had been working on unpacking some new books, to attend to the newest costumer, but a moment later Ji Li came to him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yibo, you’re needed.” Ji Li said before turning to the woman, smiling at her. “I’ll help you with your book, ma’am.” Yibo frowned, wondering if it was a shipment he had to sign or something, but the moment he saw who it was, he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Hi.” Xiao Zhan smiled apologetically, and it was unfair how gorgeous he looked.</p><p>“Hi.” Yibo replied, unsure of what was happening.</p><p>“How have you been?” Xiao Zhan asked, and Yibo wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He had had the worst year of his life, that was how he had been, but he wouldn’t give Xiao Zhan the satisfaction of knowing how awfully unwell he had been.</p><p>“The same, you know.” Yibo replied then, giving a slight shrug. “Meanwhile, you…” He waved at Xiao Zhan, and he couldn’t help the proud smile on his face as the next words left his mouth. “Awards, glory.”</p><p>“Oh, no. It was all… nonsense. Not important.” Then, Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan’s eyes glazed over with tears, but he would not interrupt him. “Well, we’ve been filming in Seoul and yesterday was my last day. So, I’m leaving…”</p><p>Yibo wanted to scream. Why would Xiao Zhan be so cruel of coming here just to tell him he was leaving once again? Instead, he remained impassive, waiting. Surely this couldn’t be all.</p><p>“But… I didn’t know how to call, having behaved so badly. Twice.” Xiao Zhan chuckled in a self-deprecating way and Yibo’s heart jolted. “But I’ve been wondering…” Xiao Zhan was silent then for a few seconds. Seconds that felt like eternity.</p><p>“What? What have you been wondering?”</p><p>“I have to go away today, but I wondered if I didn’t, whether you might let me see you a little. Or a lot, maybe. See if you could like me again.” Yibo had no idea what to say or how to react. He did want all of that, but Xiao Zhan had left him after having said he wanted to give them a chance. How could he be sure this wouldn’t happen again?</p><p>“Zhan-ge, look.” Yibo started, licking his lower lip in an attempt to sort his thoughts. “I’m fairly level-headed. Not often in and out of love.” Yibo averted his gaze for a moment, because Xiao Zhan looked like he was about to cry, as if he knew what Yibo was going to say. “Can I just say ‘no’ to your request and leave it at that?”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence, but Xiao Zhan forced a smile and nodded. “Yes, of course.” He seemed to consider saying something before deflating somewhat. “I guess I’ll be going, then. It was nice to see you.”</p><p>“The thing is—” Yibo started; he wasn’t one who talked much, but this was Xiao Zhan, and although they hadn’t spent days and months together, what he had felt for him had been real, and for some reason he had to let Xiao Zhan know that. “With you, I’m in real danger. It seems like a perfect situation. But my relatively inexperienced heart would, I fear, not recover if I was once again cast aside, as I would absolutely expect to be. There are just too many pictures of you, too many films. You’d go, and I’d be fucked, basically.”</p><p>“That really is a real ‘no’, isn’t it?” Xiao Zhan was trying his hardest not to cry, and Yibo was impressed, but mostly with himself, for not having felt the urge to cry so far.</p><p>“I live in nowhere, South Korea; you live in Shanghai. Everyone in the world knows who you are.” Whilst no one knew who Yibo was.</p><p>“Sound decision.” Xiao Zhan averted his gaze for a brief moment before looking at Yibo once again, his eyes pleading at him to reconsider. “The fame thing isn’t really real, you know. And also, don’t forget: I’m also just a boy, standing in front of another boy, asking to be loved.”</p><p>As much as Xiao Zhan had tried not to cry, that was his limit, apparently, and a wayward tear left his eye, making its way down his cheek. And Yibo couldn’t take that. He was only human, after all.</p><p>Yibo cupped Xiao Zhan’s face, watching as more tears fell. He rubbed them away with his thumbs. Xiao Zhan had such hope and expectation in his eyes then, but words failed Yibo. Instead, he decided to show Xiao Zhan exactly how he felt.</p><p>Leaning forward and tugging Xiao Zhan’s face down a little, he kissed him. It felt like their first kiss had; soft, sweet, the beginning of something beautiful unfolding. But it was also more than that.</p><p>It held the promise of a future together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interested in making a request? Check my twt @kidhuzural</p><p>Comments and kudos make me very happy!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>